Nueva vida, nuevo mundo
by kitai sukai
Summary: Que pasaría si en el mundo de KHR te necesitaran, los ayudarías, pues no desperdicies esta oportunidad y descubre este nuevo mundo donde convivirás con Tsuna y sus guardianes y todos los demás :D 13 cupos libres esta en el primer cap la ficha que deben llenar, la actualizacion es del 2 de enero :D
1. Chapter 1

Hola minna! Bueno esta nueva historia no es mía le pertenece a shampoochan1999, yo solamente escribo n.n

Bueno en este fic también pueden participar, solo que solamente hay 18 cupos (y la autora si me dejo poner más xD).

**Y SI ESTAN LIBRES LA ACTUALIZACIÓN ES DEL 2 DE ENERO DE 2013 :D**

La fichas que deban de llenar son:

**Nombre: **(el nombre de tu O.C.)

**Nuevo nombre: **(sip tienen 2 nombres para no se que cosa xD)

**Tipo de llama: **(son Deméter, Ares, Dionisos, Horus, Amón, Set, Ptah, Tot, Bastet, Hathor, Khnum, Neith, Nekhbet, Sobek)

**Descripción física: **

**Descripción Psicológica: **

**Armas:**

**Animal: **(yo creo que si va a haber)

**Cuarto: **(sip tienen que diseñar su cuarto n.n)

**Materias que se le dan:**

**Materias que no se le dan:**

**Pareja: **(Los ocupados son Enma, Giotto, Hibari, Reborn, Gokudera, Mukuro, Alaude, Tsuna, Dino, Fon, Yamamoto, Byakuran, Adelheid ^.^)

Bueno no me regañen de que si todavía no continuas tus otras historias, bueno como ya lo dije esta no es mi historia yo solamente escribo y las otras me estoy tardando un poco porque una va a tener un capitulo muy pero muy largo así que no se desesperen y la de **υπόκοσμος **les dije que iba a ir un poco más lento

Bueno Kitai-Sukai fuero nos leemos después :D


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen, gomen, me tarde un poco en subir el primer episodio porque tenia que actualizar los míos. Bueno quiero decirles que este fic no es mío es de Shampoochan1999 yo solamente escribo, toda la idea le pertenece a ella n.n

* * *

En una casa en Argentina, se encontraba una chica durmiendo plácidamente cuando su madre interrumpió en su cuarto.

-Hija ya es hora de levantarse- dijo la mamá de la niña moviéndola un poco para que se despertara

-Hmm..- dijo la chica moviéndose un poco para volver a taparse con la cobija.

-Ma cinco minutitos mas- pero en ese momento la mamá agarro la colección de todos los mangas que tenia la chica y la volteo a ver con una mirada asesinante.

-Si no te levantas ahora mismo te quemare todo esto- Y en ese momento la chica se paro y le quito todos los mangas que tenia su madre para volverlos a guardar.

-Por favor mamá no tenemos que llegar a esos extremos- dijo la chica, al mismo tiempo que entraba al baño para tomar una ducha. Se puso su uniforme, el cual consistía de un pantalón de color negro, con una playera de color blanco y un tipo saco también de color negro. Bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el desayunador que había en la cocina. Desayuno una medialuna con un vaso de leche, cuando termino regreso al baño a lavarse los dientes y luego salió de la casa.

Una vez ya fuera de su casa se puso los audífonos para escuchar música. La chica estaba tan entretenida, escuchando la música, hasta que en el camino para la escuela vio a una chica con el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y unos ojos grandes de color chocolate. Esta chica traía el uniforme femenino de la escuela, el cual consistía en una falda color negro, con una playera blanca y una corbata algo floja de color negro.

-¡Valeria!- gritó la chica castaña.

-Hola Montse- dijo Valeria. Montse se acercó a Valeria y le quitó su iphone.

-¿Qué escuchas?- dijo Montse al mismo tiempo que revisaba el iphone.

-Si claro, estoy muy bien y tu Montse- dijo Valeria con un tono se sarcasmo.

-Perdón, perdón ¿Cómo estas Val?-

-Bien, bien-

-Es enserio que estabas escuchando eso- dijo Montse al mismo tiempo que le regresaba el iphone. –Mira esta es buena música- Montse sacaba su ipod y le conectaba los audífonos y le daba uno a Valeria. –The future is bullet proof. The aftemath is secondary. It's time to do it now and do it loud. Killjoys, make some noise. Nananananananananana- Cantaba Montse.

Val se quitaba el audífono y la mismo tiempo decía- Montse sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de música-. Pero Montse la ignoraba y seguía cantando.

-Drugs. Give me drugs. Give me drugs. I don´t need it. But i´ll sell. What you got. Take the cash. And i´ll keep it…-

-Ya cállate- decía Valeria al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el audífono a Montse pero esta seguía cantando.

-Jajaja, esta bien, esta bien, ya me calló- decía Montse.

El camino hacia la escuela fue muy normal, las dos chicas hablaron de anime, mangas, de que chico se le hacia el más guapo, etc. Cuando llegaron a la escuela las chicas fueron a su salón y se encontraron con sus amigas, siguieron hablando.

-¿Ya vieron el anime Detective cona?- preguntó Valeria.

-Si-

-Si, esta muy bueno-

-Uy nop- dijo Montse y todas la miraron.

-Perdón, pero yo eh estado viendo Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!-

-De que trata- preguntaron todas

-De que las personas tienen una enfermedad que se llama la enfermedad del octavo grado y es cuando una persona a no sabe diferencia entre la realidad y el mundo que crea y pues es como si fueran un personaje de anime que inventaron, la verdad es que esta extraño pero lo amo y acabo de descubrir que tengo esa enfermedad, así que si un día me ven actuar algo raro o estoy vestida algo raro es por la enfermedad- dijo Montse con una sonrisa.

-¿ok? Montse te sientes bien, creo que es mejor que no veas ese anime- dijo Valeria algo preocupada por su amiga.

-Sip, estoy perfectamente bien-.

Las chicas iban a seguir hablando hasta que el profesor de la primera hora llego

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo el profesor.

-Yupi, a tener otra clase con Villicaña- dijo Montse con tono de sarcasmo, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su lugar.

-Ya tranquila, recuerda hoy es Viernes solamente hoy y fin de semana- Dijo Valeria, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado izquierdo de Montse.

-Bueno como podemos ver hay unas chicas que no se quieren callar, así que ya que están tan platicadoras, porque no pasan enfrente y nos platican que hicieron para su proyecto del poema 'La canción del pirata'- dijo Villicaña.

-Ya tranquila- decía Valeria.

-Esta bien- dijo Montse al mismo tiempo que se paraba y pasaba al frente con el proyecto. –Bueno nosotras hicimos un barco pirata, con los diez cañones, naufragando por el mar en la noche.

-Si puedo observar y ¿Cuáles fueron los versos que usaron?- pregunto el profesor.

Fueron; Con diez cañones por banda. Un velero bergantín. Por su bravura, El Temido. Y alza en blando movimiento. Olas de plata y azul.- Dijo Valeria.

-Esta bien hasta podemos ver la verga y el carajo- dijo el profesor.

-¡¿Qué?!- decían todos los alumnos.

-La verga es el palo donde esta el carajo y el carajo es la canastilla que hay en los barcos- explicaba el profesor.

-Ah-

-Si antes cuando te mandaban al carajo o a la verga era porque la persona estaba causando algún desorden y el capitán lo mandaba a quedarse ahí y como era la parte más alta del barco pues era donde más se sentía el movimiento de las olas y era el peor lugar para estar-

Montse se acercaba a Valeria y le decía- Ok oficialmente acabo de obtener un trauma- Y Valeria se reía de su comentario.

-Muy bien pueden sentar- y las chicas se fueron a su lugar. La clase transcurrió con todos los compañeros presentando sus barcos, algunos pintados, otros en tercera dimensión, y el profesor cada vez era más estricto. Cuando termino la hora Montse estaba agradecida, porque no podía soportar un momento más con el profesor.

A la siguiente hora tocaba Matemáticas y puso unos ejercicios de cálculos combinados, los cuales terminaron siendo un parcial porque el grupo esta siendo un desmadre y la miss decidió castigarlos así, pero para Valeria y Montse ya habían terminado los problemas y se pusieron a platicar.

Termino la clase y la miss se fue, todos los alumnos estaban esperando a que llegara la miss de la siguiente hora pero nunca llegó. Después de unos minutos llegó la coordinadora y les dijo a los alumnos que se sentaran porque tenia unos avisos que dar. Los cuales resultaron que los profesores de las siguientes horas no habían venido y que ya habían marcado a su casa para avisar que iba a salir temprano y que podían ir a recoger a los alumnos.

Valeria y Montse se fueron caminado a la casa de Montse, pero al camino se soltó la lluvia tan repentinamente que tomaron desprevenidas a Valeria y a Montse, donde tuvieron que refugiarse en una tienda de libros, pero descubrieron que estaba abandonada, inclusive había hasta libros todos mohosos por la humedad que se traspasaba por una de las paredes. Valeria le llamó la atención un libro, así que lo tomo.

-Montse ven- llamo Valeria. Cuando Montse estuvo a lado de Valeria le enseño el libro.

-Mira-

-Que raro. Dice Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn! Se parece tanto al nombre de KHR! (sip me dio flojera volver a escribir el nombre xD)-Dijo Montse observando el libro y cuando lo abrió todo se torno negro, como si la obscuridad se las hubiera tragado.

Valeria se sentó y abrió poco a poco los ojos viendo que se encontraba en un callejón, busco con la mirada a Montse y una vez que la diviso fue con ella y la movió un poco para que esta se despertara.

-Montse. Montse- decía Valeria. Montse abrió los ojos y vio que no estaban en la librería.

-Val ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Montse.

-Al parecer en un callejón- Valeria y Montse se pararon y fueron al principio del callejón donde observaron que todo los letreros estaban en japonés, gracias a Dios que ellas eran tan fanáticas del Anime que le pidieron a sus padres que las metieran a clases de japonés, así que fueron con un hombre de traje.

-Disculpe señor ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Valeria. En respuesta el señor las miro como si estuvieran locas.

-En Namimori, Japón- dijo el señor mientras que se alejaba.

Las chicas se miraron y notaron que traían unas pulseras algo extrañas y cuando las tocaron…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo esperen para el siguiente


End file.
